Conflicts Between the Rose and the Sword
by flamingyoukai
Summary: How will Hiei react once he finds out how Kurama really feels? Why did Yusuke burst into Kurama's room saying all that crap about lemons? How many licks does it talk to get to the chocolaty center of a Tootsy pop? ... Okay, that has nothing to do with the
1. The Real Title Wouldn't Fit so Chapter 1

Deadly Wispers (I spelt my name wrong when I signed up on mm.o) / Deadly Whispers (on ff.n) : Hi-ya!  
  
Kitsunes Rose: I didn't! ^^  
  
DW: So, at least I can remember my name!  
  
KR: I can remember my name, it's Fred! ^^  
  
DW: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, and I'm Charley. oh, yah. ANYWHO!  
  
KR: Can we do the disclaimer now?  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
DW: Now, it's Pick the Disclaimer Time! ^^ *grabs hat*  
  
KR: WTF?  
  
DW: We pick a name from the hat and that's who gets to say the  
  
disclaimer!  
  
KR: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand.  
  
DW: Must I explain everything?  
  
KR: Yes! ^^  
  
DW: Just pick a fucking piece of paper already! .  
  
KR: Okay, iiiiiiiiiiiiiiit's, drum roll please. *pick a piece of paper* no we don't want this guy.  
  
DW: Just tell us who it is!  
  
KR: Okay, if you want Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: *pops up out of no where* Me?  
  
DW: Unfortunately yes. -.-  
  
Yusuke: Well, unfortunately, these two ladies don't own anything other than a rubber band.  
  
KR: And a paper clip! ^^  
  
DW: O-kay. -.- Now onto the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lately all that was running through Kurama's mind was a certain fire demon. He was having mixed feelings and needed to get them off of his chest. He was on a park bench thinking of how to explain his emotions. His rose-colored hair flowed slightly in the gentle breeze as he looked up into the sky. 'Should I act upon my feelings?' Kurama thought as he got up slowly, his green eyes wandering. He folded his arms and started to walk back to his house. What would the half-koorime think?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke Urameshi was walking to Kurama's house to tell him something when he spotted sleeping in his usual spot, in the tree outside of Kurama's window. "Hey midget, is Kurama home?" Yusuke yelled."Hn" Hiei muttered after being rudely awoken by the half-youkai   
  
"Well?" Yusuke asked. "Hn." Hiei said flatly.  
  
"Can you go check?" asked Yusuke. "No." Hiei said.   
  
"Fine I'll go the normal way; the front door." Yusuke said sarcastically "Ok." Hiei said with a smirk. "Oh fine you bastard!" Yusuke yelled. "Hiei, we need to talk. NOW!" Kurama said as he popped his head through the open window.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he jumped through the window.  
  
"Kurama I need to." Yusuke said, as the window slammed shut. "Talk. To. You. Fine I'll use the front door.again!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two.   
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Hiei asked staring at the Youko.   
  
"Well. er. the thing is. it started like this." Kurama began.  
  
"You cannot avoid me forever Kurama." Yusuke said as he burst through the  
  
door.  
  
"Damn it Yusuke, why do you always have to burst in at the wrong fucking  
  
time!" Kurama blurted out.  
  
They stared at him, mouths ajar, the only time he said anything worse  
  
then darn it was. never.  
  
"Get the fuck out of my house!"  
  
"Fine, I was going to tell you that since you needed lemons to cook with ^^ (a/n: hehe ^^;;) , that they were 99cents a lb At Safeway. Oh, and your kitchen's on fire! ^^;; Yusuke said with a cheesy grin as he started to walk out the  
  
door.  
  
"I don't give a fucking shit, Yusuke!" Kurama yelled as he threw a shoe at Yusuke's head. Kurama slammed the door and they heard Yusuke fall down a flight of stairs. or two.  
  
Hiei stared at Kurama. " Are you feeling alright, kitsune?" he finally asked.  
  
"Umm, actually, there's something I've got." the door slammed open again,  
  
revealing Yusuke with a big bump on his head.  
  
"What the fuck, Kurama?!" Yusuke said rubbing the bump on his head.  
  
"Damn it Yusuke, when I said get out, I meant get out!"  
  
Hiei watched as Kurama took Yusuke by the ear and dragged him to the  
  
window and threw him out. "That'll teach you to come in when you're not wanted!!" Kurama yelled as he slammed the window shut and locked it. "Finally alone." Kurama said relieved.  
  
"Is that good or bad?" Hiei asked unsure.  
  
"Actually its good cause well you see…" At that exact moment the lights flickered off leaving them in total darkness. "What the fuck is wrong with this god forsaken world?!?" Kurama said struggling to keep the youko in him at bay. "Ahh screw it!!" Kurama said inching towards Hiei. As kurama neared he grasped Hieis shoulders, pulling him closer. Kurama's lips brushed against hieis. Hiei just stood there dazed for a second then realizing what was happening pushed Kurama back. Suddenly the lights flickered back on.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL YOU FUCKING BASTARD?!?!?!? I HOPE YOU GO TO FUCKING HELL AND FUCKING ROT!!!!!!" Hiei yelled before unlocking the window and jumping out. Kurama stood there speechless staring at where Hiei stood seconds ago wondering what it would take to show the fire demon how much he actually cared.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 1!!!! So whaddya all think of it??? I hope you liked!!! Pleaz review…just no flames. So yah review please!!!   
  
Well DW and KR out 


	2. RUN BOB, RUN!

Deadly Whispers: Okay! I'm here with the second chapter! ^^ Let me take a min to explain, Kitsune's Rose and I are going to take turns writing the chapters, I'll be writing all of the chapters from Hiei's POV and Kitsune's Rose'll do all of the ones from Kurama's POV and we'll be doing them one chapter at a time... wait, that doesn't make much sense... umm, here, it'll be more like this:  
  
Chapter 1: from Kurama's POV  
  
Chapter 2: from Hiei's POV  
  
Chapter 3: from Kurama's POV  
  
Chapter 4: from Hiei's POV  
  
Chapter 5: from Kurama's POV  
  
Chapter 6: from Hiei's POV  
  
ect...  
  
Okay! Now onto the disclaimer! ^o^  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Deadly Whispers: Okay! And now it's time for: Who Gets to do the Disclaimer Time… wait… I already said time… ignore me, I'm kind of out of it right now. ^___^;; *grabs hat* *pulls out piece of paper* And the disclaimer will be done byyyyyyyyyy… oh, it's Hiei… ^___^;;  
  
Hiei: I AM NOT FUCKING GAY, SO YOU CAN GO FUCKING DIE AND ROT IN A FUCKING DITCH AND--------------- *mouth is moving, but no sound is heard*  
  
Deadly Whispers: *is seen unplugging Hiei's microphone* Okay, I think what Hiei's trying to say is I own nothing so it would be quite a waist to sue me. ^__^  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hiei was contemplating, thinking each thing Kurama did through wondering what he could have done differently…like kick him. He was running; he didn't know where but he had to get as far away from the kitsune as possible. When he finally slowed to a walk he realized he didn't know where he was or how he got there but at the moment he could care less.  
  
Hiei sat down on the cold wet soil, he held his head in his hands. 'What was Kurama thinking?' He asked himself. 'How long had Kurama felt this way… AND WHAT THE HELL DID YUSUKE MEAN BY LEMONS?!'  
  
Sighing, Hiei got up and looked around to see where he had wandered off to, though he was still lost in thought. 'Maybe I should have stayed to see what the kitsune had to say, but then again, he was The Makai Slut.'  
  
Hiei had never come to this part of the Makai before, there where moss-covered trees as far as the eye could see, well, with the exception of the jagan at least. Hiei would have used it to find out where exactly he was, but if Kurama where out trying to find him he would be able to sense the extra ki that Hiei would be using up and the last thing Hiei needed right now was for the kitsune to be here. He needed to be alone to think things through without any distractions.  
  
Although Hiei had no idea which direction he came from he decided to walk around to see if there were any signs as to what might inhabit this place. Hiei could sense something coming, it was a demon, a weak one at that. 'This pitiful excuse for a demon could be nothing more than a class C' Hiei told himself.  
  
And sure enough a demon emerged from the mossy atmosphere. And with a smug look on the demon's face he said "Aww, has the little ningen lost it's way in this big forest?"  
  
"Take that last comment back and I might spare your life, otherwise I'll give you till the count of ten to leave." Hiei said in his usual, calm tone, but don't think this didn't make him mad, but in his present state he had no wish to fight… otherwise this demon would be reduced to ash right about now… or maybe have even been disintegrated, but none the less, Hiei just wanted to be alone, in peace and away from Yusuke's random lemon quotes.  
  
"Confident little thing, aren't you? Well I'll just have to teach you the proper respect for those much greater than you." This comment was enough for Hiei.  
  
Hiei shot a death glare to the demon. "Just remember that you brought this upon yourself." Hiei said as he unsheathed his katana.  
  
"Oh, the ningen has a sharp object! I'm quivering in my boots!" The demon laughed. Don't you feel bad for the poor demon, he has no idea what happens when you call Hiei a ningen. The demon… let's just call him Bob, seeing as I'm getting tired of calling him "the demon". (Oh, I named my Golden Sun character Bob! ^^) ^___^;; Anywho, Bob charged Hiei with his sharp claws (did I mention that he has claws?) raised high into the air.  
  
Hiei simply faded out of Bob's sight and appeared behind him giving Bob a sharp blow to the back.  
  
"That was for calling me a ningen." Bob really did start to quiver this time, sound like the famous last words of the day were: I'm quivering in my boots. Hiei then ran Bob through with his katana.  
  
"And that was for saying that you were greater than me, baka." Hiei said as he walked on, not knowing where he was going… again.  
  
Hiei soon came to a road and a sign saying: "Fred and Charley's Pub 45 Miles Ahead"  
  
"… I think that's that place where they sell "Irish" beer from "Ireland"… Might as well go…" Hiei said as he began to fallow the path which led Hiei for miles and miles… 45 miles to be precise! Except for the fact that Hiei came to a fork in the road and took the wrong path… he ended up going to Riley's Karaoke Bar by accident. This made Hiei frustrated, so frustrated that he set the place up in flames.  
  
And so he turned around to find the pub. By the time Hiei finally reached the pub it was the next day.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Well, that's all for now, you'll have to wait until the next chapter (or maybe the chapter after that if Kitsune's Rose's chapter takes place right after Hiei left) to see what happens in the pub. I already know pretty much what's gonna happen, but I'm not telling you!  
  
Anywho, Kitsune's Rose has wanted to write for a while so I hope it doesn't take her as long as it's taken me to finish! ^___^;; I would have been done sooner, but I'm working on 7 other fan fictions and 4 web sites too1 It's pretty hard! T-T  
  
Ja ne, minna-san! 


	3. journey to the pub

HIYA ITS ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!! WELL NOT REALLY AGAIN BUT...SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I GUESS. HAHA KR: ok this is "Pick The Disclaimer Time" grabs hat its...kurama Kurama: ok everybody the truth is I am not gay I'm totally straight and they are paying me over 600,000 dollars to do this KR: shhh you're not supposed to tell them that; it ruins my ruining of your image Kurama: what? KR: I don't know Kurama: well the people should know the truth. KR: well they don't wanna know the truth! Kurama: yes they do, don't you guys? People: no, not really Kurama:...oh KR: told you Kurama: well she doesn't own anything. KR: sticks out tongue  
  
Kurama stood there stunned. Could Hiei have taken this any worse? Of course he could have...but he didn't. He could have easily used his katana, maybe he was too stunned...or maybe...No he was stunned. Kurama thought sadly.  
What was I thinking? He thought to himself as he sat down onto the bed.  
"nothing a little beer couldn't cure," said his other, less civil side, Youko Kurama. Kurama stood up, sitting there was going to change anything, he knew. Come to think of it, he didn't remember the last time he had beer, and the best place to get it was at Fred and Charley's (a/n: shock shock) he raced out the door, down the stairs, and straight into his younger brother. "Gomen nasai, I've got to go, bye," he said as he stepped around his brother to the door.  
"Shuichi, where are you going?"  
"to the...uh library. Then to the store...then maybe to...Yusuke's house." He said saying the first things that came to mind.  
"ok, see you later."  
"bye." Kurama said as the door shut behind him. As he stood out on the porch, he realized he had just lied to his little brother.  
Old habits really did diehard. Well standing there wasn't going change what he had just done. He set out towards the nearest portal to Makai.   
  
In Makai  
  
Kurama was in a place that most demons called Chaos Temple. What was chaotic about it no one knew because it had been abandoned for over one thousand years. Kurama actually thought it was quite peaceful. It had made a good hide out back when he was a thief.  
He figured he was about twenty miles from the pub. He sensed Hiei's ki as he walked to a sign in the road. Damn, Hiei had been there oh well he needed beer, so he checked the sign. Pointing to the left it said: Fred And Chorales Pub 45 Miles ahead. Sure it was 45 miles but only if you didn't know that the trail took a scenic route and pointlessly took you around in a zigzag pattern. He stepped around the sign into the dark chaotic forest behind. The forest was Kurama's natural element. He knew each of the plants by name. (a/n: by name I mean species type not like Bob or Sue or Cindy). He knew how they grew and how to kill them. How to manipulate them or nurture them. He had worked with these plants for over three hundred years. Kurama paused. He thought he sensed ki. He wasn't one hundred percent sure, but he thought he did. Sure enough, as if on cue a demon stepped out of the shadows. (a/n: his name will now be Joe ok...oh and just so you know I had fun writing this part.)  
"well, well, well, what do we have here? A hot ningen babe, probably innocent too." Joe said to himself. Then to Kurama he said;  
"Hey Babe, you look cold, do you want to come home with me and share a bed?" Kurama's fists clenched, he didn't have time for such trivial matters such as this. Using his ki, he started making the vines behind Joe move silently. Then playing along he said;  
"I don't know..." "Awe, come on babe, I've never had a ningen in my bed before and I want to find out what it feels like."  
Disgusting, kurama thought. Out loud though he said, "I've never...um...well done...you know before." He forced a blush. "Well then, we'll just have to change that," Joe said as he walked over and grabbed Kurama's ass, drawing himself ever closer. Kurama could feel Joe's erection against his thigh. One of Joe's hands was feeling the inside of kurama's legs. Kurama threw Joe down. Then a vine shot out and wrapped itself around Joe's neck.  
"Asshole," kurama growled as his eyes flashed amber.  
"But...w...what..."  
"I will make you rue the day your father was allowed between your mothers legs." With that the vine tightened. "Now you will listen, and listen well. If you do you will live to see this afternoon, understand?" Joe nodded his head, "ok first off, I would rather fuck my mother who's been dead about 300 years (a/n: Youko's mom) second, I'm NOT a bloody ningen I'm just in my ningen form in case I decide to go to Ningen-kai, and third I'm not a girl understand?" Joe nodded tears welling up in his eyes as the vine tightened. "you...said if...I listened...you...would...let me...go" Joe gasped obviously scared. "You're absolutely right." "then you'll let me go?" Joe asked hopefully. "no, I said you would live to the afternoon, and as far as I can tell its afternoon, so thanks for the entertainment, it was fun, but I really must be going, ciao." Kurama said as he walked away leaving the defenseless demon to the plant. Ten minutes later the screaming was cut off abruptly. About an hour later kurama arrived at the pub. Kurama could sense over a thousand different demon's ki, but one stood out in particular, Hiei's. Damn, he's here, kurama thought as he walked into the pub. He over heard some youkai talking about Riley's place burning down. That was too bad, there were a lot of cheap whores there. He walked up to the counter ready to be served. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well that's all, I know it was kinda perverted. Hehe kurama is a real twisted bastard in this one, its ok he's in a bad mood that's all. Well see you all on the flip side...yo. 


End file.
